Teacher with the Hots?
by YOLO SWAGGA XD
Summary: Tris is starting her senior year at Javelint Heights. Everyone is talking about the new gym teacher, rumours say he's got the hots. When Mr. Eaton arrives in class, all the girls erupt in chatter, drooling about his beauty. Will Tris fall for him? Or will he?
1. Oh Brothers!

**Tris POV**

I wake up to my alarm playing Tic Tok by Ke$ha. Kevin, and David, my brothers are pounding at the door.

"WHAT!" I yell.

"WAKE UP!" David shouts back.

David and Kevin are my half brothers, their parents died on a plane, so my parents agreed to let them stay. David is 17 like me, and Kevin is 24. I met them at camp, before their parents died. David and Kevin are real brothers. Kevin was my camp coach and I know David because of Kevin. David goes is in grade 12 like me and Kevin is a gym teacher. Both of them attend or work at Javelint Heights. Kevin told me his friend from college is going to be another gym teacher, so we get two teachers this year. Kevin is really popular, all the girls love him, he's not exactly a player, though he does have the looks, but he's also a smart ass.

I jump out of bed and take a hot shower. I get out of the shower and dry myself quickly. It's pretty hot out so I wear light washed shorts and a white muscle tee with an infinity sign on it. I pair it with my sperrys and I put some mascara and eye liner and grab a white soft knit sweater. I leave my hair down. I pack some gym clothes and grab my back pack. I run down the stairs and grab a muffin.

"Hurry up, or we're going to leave without you." Kevin shouts.

I quickly say bye to my mom and dad and run out the door, and climb into his porshe. Kevin starts the engine and drives us to school.

"So you got your self a muffin and didn't bother getting us some?" Kevin teases.

"First of all, you were rushing me, and second of all you don't deserve any." I reply.

"Come on, that's not fair, give you big brother some." Kevin says.

I shake my head and laugh along with David. I notice David taking inches of my muffin, and I glare at him. He laughs, Kevin turns around and sees David with some muffin.

"Hey, that's not fair. Why does he get some?" Kevin argues.

"I didn't give it to him, he stole pinches of my muffin from me." I defend.

"Fine, whatever." he says.

I place my muffin in the cup holder to grab my phone out of my bag. Once I grab it, I look up hesitantly and see that one quarter of my muffin is left. I see Kevin and David stuffing muffin in their mouths laughing so hard. I give them a death glare and say "Really? Just go buy some food at the student centre." I suggest. They continue to laugh until we get to school.

Once they get out of the car, I smack both of their back before running into the school.

"Get back her Tris!" David yells. I laugh so hard. I look behind me and see that Kevin and David are running up to me, so I run to my locker. When I get there I see Christina, who looks at me with confusion. I catch my breath and say "Kevin and David, chasing me." She laughs as I open my locker. I hear heavy foot steps coming, I know they belong to my brothers so I push Christina in front of me to shield me. Once she realizes what's going on she screams. David pushes her aside, as Kevin tackles me to the ground.

"S-to-p... I- can-'t br-ea-th."

Kevin and David laugh their asses off as I catch my breath.

"Well I got to go get some food, since SOMEONE ehem, didn't share some." Kevin says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

David heads to his locker, which is a few done from mine. I open my locker and put my bag and binders in it.

"TRIS, I'VE MISSED YOU!" I turn around to the voice and see Shauna and Marlene running towards me.

"Me too guys." I say bear hugging them. I close my locker and David comes towards us. "Hey Mar, have you seen Uri?" he asks.

"Nope!"

"K. We should get our schedules at the student centre." David says. We walk down to the student centre. Once I walk in, I see Kevin, he grins at the sight of me.

"What?" I ask as we approach him.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I repeat.

"I'm going to be one of your gym teachers." he says pointing at David and I.

"No!" David and I shout. Why? Ugh, Kevin is going to be teasing me all year.

"Oh, come on, I can't be that bad." he says.

"Haha whatever." I respond as we walk towards Tori to receive our schedules.

We line up and wait for about 5 minutes until I receive my schedule. "Name?" Tori asks.

"Tris Prior."

She hands me my schedule and I look at it, but Kevin snatches it away.

"Let me see." he says.

"Kev, give it!" I say pouting.

"Fine." he says. Haha, my pouts aways work on him.

**P1: AP Algebra - Mr. Larson**

**P2: AP Physics - Mr. Hudson**

**SPARE**

**LUNCH**

**P3: Geography - Ms. Anderson**

**P4: Dance - Ms. Beamer**

**P5: Gym - Mr. Kevin Prior & Mr. Four Eaton**

**HOME ROOM - Mr. Zeke Pendrad**

After reading my schedule, I let Kevin read my schedule as I take a look at my friends. I have homeroom with Christina, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene and Will. I have all my classes with Christina, and dance with all my friends. Kevin hands me my schedule and says "I know Zeke Pendrad, he's also my friend from college."

"Cool, I don't care." I tell him. He shoots me a look and walks aways. "Sassyyyyy!" I shout. And David and I laugh. David and I both have homeroom, geography, math, science and gym with me.

"I wonder when Will and Uri will get here." Christina says.

"They're probably gonna be late." Marlene says.

We all go back to our lockers and get ready for first period.


	2. Facebook Videos

Christina, David and I walk to AP Calculus. We arrive before the teacher gets there so we sit together in the middle of the class room. I take my stuff out that I need as I over hear a conversation.

"I heard Mr. Eaton's got the hots." a voice says.

"I wonder if he's single." another voice says.

I look up and notice that the two voices belong to Lauren and Molly. The schools two biggest sluts.

Mr. Eaton AKA Four Eaton is Kevin's best bud from college. Small world.

"I know him." I tell the two girls who were chatting about him.

"Ya right." Molly snickers.

"Really. My brother and him are best friends from college." I brag.

"Get out of my face bitch!" Lauren spits. I roll my eyes and turn to Christina and David.

"They're just jealous." I hear Molly mumble.

Christina glares at them and says "Her brother actually knows him, no jokes, man whore." David and I laugh giving Christina a fist pump.

Mr. Larson walks in and introduces himself. We review some material, I get so bored that David and I keep passing notes around and Mr. Larson doesn't even notice. Kevin told me that he had Mr. Larson, he also told me that he's really boring but strict. No kidding. The bell rings, and we head to AP Physics.

In Physics we picked groups to build water rockets in so the three of us became a group. The rest of the period went well besides the fact that I had both sluts in all my classes.

The bell rang and David and I had a spare then lunch so we decided to hang out with Kevin and get some lunch. We walked to our lockers and I grabbed my phone and sweater. I decided to text Kevin, he probably doesn't have a class to teach right now.

**Tris: Do you wanna hang with David and I? We have a spare right now and then lunch.**

**Kevin: Sure. Meet me at the front door.**

I turn of my phone and walk to David's locker. "Kevin said to meet him at the front door." I say.

"Okay!" he replies. We walk to the front door together and wait for Kevin. After 5 minutes, Kevin finally arrives.

"What took you so long?"I ask.

"Sorry Angela, the front office lady was bothering me." he says.

"Haha, hitting on you already?" David teases, wiggling his eyebrows. David and I laugh but Kevin just slaps us on the back like I did this morning.

"Ouch. Not to mention, I didn't say anything wrong, and I'm a girl." I spit.

"Eh!" is all he says.

We run to the nearest plaza, which is like 5 minutes away. We fight on what we want to eat, but we eventually let in and choose one place. So we decide to go to Subway. Once Kevin pays for our food, we bring it to Milemium Park. It's a huge park with swings and slides. We find a bench under shade and eat our sandwiches.

"So... how was Math and Science?" Kevin asks.

"Ugh.. you were right about Mr. Larson. He's so boring, blah blah blah.." I say. Kevin laughs.

"No kidding." David adds, and we laugh even harder.

Kevin and David are the best brothers ever, they have a sense of humour and I love how we always spend time together. Even though they can be a pain in the ass, it's worth it.

After we're done our sandwiches, I play some music off my phone. I play All Around the World by Justin Bieber. Kevin and David get up and dance while lip syncing. I secretly video the whole thing while laughing so hard. I post it on Facebook, I tag Kevin and David. After Kevin and David sit back down they check their phones, and I check my Facebook and see 21 likes and 5 comments already. I read them:

**Shauna Molester: Hahaha funniest thing ever**

**Uriah Pendrad: LOL**

**Marlene: Ahh... Wish I was there :(**

**Kevin Prior: WTF ;0**

**Christina Lancaster: Hahaha...*sneaky* *sneaky***

Once I read Kevin's comment, I look up and see his mad face. "TRIS!" I can't help but laugh.


	3. Sibling Bond Advice

"What?" David asks, confused. Kevin and I laugh as he shows David the video and comments.

"What the hell Tris!" David yells. "That's embarrassing."

"Christina was right, she is sneaky." Kevin says while bopping my nose. I laugh causing Kevin to chuckle. I love having older brothers, it's always good to be little.

"We should go soon, 3rd period starts soon." Kevin says.

We throw our trash away and race back to school. I run so fast but I'm not fast enough, Kevin beats me, me placing second and David last. Kevin is the athletic one in the family. I remember when I was 14, we used to play one on one basketball, and i'd win sometimes because of my awesome skills I established.

"Ha, I beat you. Losers!"Kevin shouts in victory. I roll my eyes and say "Immature." before walking to my locker, David behind me.

"See ya in gym sibs!" Kevin shouts.

* * *

I walk into Geography and sit beside Christina and David. Ms. Anderson walks in and introduces herself. Geography is really boring, we start having a large group discussion about inequalities and development.

"You are going to be put in groups for a project on a topic. The list of topics and groups are on the board." Ms. Anderson says.

I look at the board and see that I am in a group with Vanessa and Brian. I know both of them from camp but we're not besties.

"Hey Tris, remember me?" Vanessa says.

"Yea, I missed camp. Long time no talk." I respond, smiling. She smiles back.

"Hey Bri." I say, as Brian approaches us. At camp we called him Brian.

"Hi Tris. So What topic do you guys want to do?" he asks.

"Umm, I was thinking the Definition of Development or Poverty." Vanessa says.

"I think we should do the Definition of Development because I think those sluts are doing poverty." I exclaim, pointing at Lauren and Molly. They laugh and I join them. Brian goes to Ms. Anderson to tell her our topic. I see her nod, and Brian walks back.

"So when do you want to start the project?" he asks.

"How about after school?" I suggest. "We could do it at my place." I add.

"Sure, that sounds great." Vanessa says.

"Okay, come at around 4:30. Do you guys remember my address?" I ask.

"Yup!" Brian says and Vanessa nods.

"We heard that Kevin and David are your half brothers now. Is it true?" Vanessa asks.

"Ya. They're really awesome and it's really nice to have older brothers." I explain.

"That's cool. We should have a camp reunion." Bri suggests.

"Ya, Kev was actually planning one last week. He was going to contact the other camp councillors." I respond.

Vanessa and Brian nod. The bell rings. "See you later Tris." Brian says. I wave in return.

"Do you have dance next?" Vanessa asks.

"Ya, I'll walk there with you." I say. She's new at Javelint Heights and I heard her brother used to go here.

Vanessa and I walk together to dance with our gym clothes. We head into the change rooms and change.

"I heard your brother used to go here." I say.

"Yup. Apparently Kevin and him were best friends in college." she replies.

"Really? Whose your brother?" I ask.

"Tobias but he goes by Four here." she says. Wait what? Four Eaton is Vanessa's brother. How did I not notice that. Wow Tris. Her last name is Eaton. Wonder why.

"So your brother is Four Eaton, as in the hot new gym teacher everyone is talking about?" I ask. She nods.

"Sorry, I didn't notice. I see it now, you both look alike."

"We do?" she asks.

"Yea, sorta I guess." I reply. She stifles a laugh and I laugh along.

I quickly change into black booty shorts and a black tight tank top to show off my figure. I pull my hair up into a tight high pony tail. I take of my sperrys. Vanessa and I walk out together, and join Christina. Christina and Vanessa don't know each other so I decide to introduce her to her.

"Chris, this is Vanessa my camp bestie. Vanessa this is Chris my school bestie." I say even though it sounds quite cheesy.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Vanessa says. "You too." Christina responds giving her a friendly smile.

Ms. Beamer starts attendance while the others talk.

"Okay ladies. We will start with some exercises. Find a spot on the floor." she instructs.

Christina, Vanessa and I spread out beside each other.

"Our first exercise is to practice our balance, so we are going to hold our attitude pose for 10 seconds on each leg." she says.

We do as she says, while she counts. For the next exercises we do pirouettes and frappes.

"Well done! We are going to have an assessment next week. Your task is to choreograph a duet or trio. You may start the choreography today and we will be picking 3 dance numbers for the talent show." she explains.

Christina, Vanessa and I decide to do a trio. We spend most of the class deciding what music and style of dance to use.

"I think we should just go with lyrical" I say.

"Fine!" Christina says defeated.

"We should dance to Say Something." Vanessa suggests.

"YES!" I nearly shout, loud enough for the sluts to hear. "Shut it stiff." Molly spits. "Watch it ass hole." I throw back. She rolls her eyes and turns her focus back to Lauren. Christina and Vanessa give me high fives. The class ends and we head to the change rooms to grab our bags and make our way to gym. I'm excited to see Kevin, but I'm more excited to find out who this hot gym teacher is.

"Ugh now we have class with my idiotic brother." I say. Vanessa laughs.

"Same goes for me." she chuckles.

"You know, everyone is talking about your brother. They're saying he's got the hots, everyone's already hitting on him." Christina blurts.

"Especially Molly and Lauren." I add.

"Four was always the popular one when he was younger, your brother was popular too. He told me that all the girls would hit on him, and he would just ignore because they got really annoying." Vanessa tells us.

"Lol, I know. I never knew Four was Kevin's friend until like now. Kev always said he was popular and awesome." I respond. She laughs.

We walk through the gym doors, and see that people are rushing to get changed, but Lauren and Molly are already drooling around Four. They don't have to change because we just had dance class. We drop our bags onto the bleachers and Kevin comes over.

"Hey guys!"he shouts.

"Hey Kev." I say.

He gives me a bear hug and I feel small again. Vanessa and Christina both say "Awww."

I push Kevin away from me. "What?" he asks looking hurt. I giggle and say "You're embarrassing me."

"Well you should stop wearing such provocative clothing, boys are going to be drooling all over you." he says.

"Haha very funny. Speaking of drooling, those sluts over there Lauren and Molly are drooling all over your bestie, aka Vanessa's brother which you never told me about." I say.

"He's popular and he's got the hots. What you drooling too? You never knew? I've been friends with him since high school." he defends.

I just shake my head. "Hey Kevin, help me out here." Four yells. I see Molly and Lauren trying to get into his pants, the view disgusts me. Without thinking I walk towards the two sluts. Kevin, Christina and Vanessa behind me.

"Hey sluts!" I yell. Both heads snap towards me. "Back of my friends brother or i'll shove that ugly face of yours up you big fat ass." I spit.

"Shut it bitch your just jealous because you're a short and ugly skank." Lauren says. Before I can speak Kevin intervenes, "Shut it possy, say another word about her and your going to Jeanine's office." he yells.

"What Stiff? Can't handle a fight yourself, got the gym teacher to do the dirty work for you?" Molly snaps. "First of all you're a fat slutty whore and second of all he is my brother." I say pointing at Kevin.

Lauren rolls her eyes and mutters "what ever".

"That's it you're going to Jeanine's office." Kevin yells dragging Lauren and Molly out of the gym. I snicker to myself and the girls give me looks of happiness.

Kevin comes back in a flash with David behind him.

"So Kev, this is your awesome sister, you talk about?" Four asks. What? Kev talks about me?

"Yup!" Kevin replies popping the "P"

"Thanks for fighting those sluts off." he says.

"No problem, they've been bothering me all day." I say. He smirks.

"Anyway, how was your day sis?" Four asks Vanessa.

"Great! I'm going to Tris' place after school for a Geo project." she says.

"Awesome! I can come too then." Four says excitedly. I must say, Four is really hot, his deep glimmering blue eyes and tight shirt showing off his abs.

The sound of the whistle brings me back to reality. I hesitantly sit down with Vanessa and Christina. David sits next to me with this guy which I think is Will. "Alright class, I am Kevin and this is Four, we are your gym teachers this year. Today we will start with 10 laps around the gym." Kevin states. We nod and start running.

I run alone because I am faster than the others, I am meters ahead and the others are falling behind. I finish my laps in 5 minutes and I talk to Four and Kevin while the others finish. I walk to the bleachers and sit beside Four. Kevin gets up and says "Good job sissy." as he passes by. I hate it when he calls me that. I see him yell at a group of boys lacking their laps.

"You gonna join track?" Four asks me.

"Yes but only in the spring. I'm going to tryout for cheerleading tomorrow." I say.

"That's cool. Thanks for being Vanessa's friend, she's been acting different lately."

"Really, she seems normal to me. I'm pretty sure he was like this at camp. Maybe it's because she wants you to spend more time with her." I say.

"Oh. I guess I haven't spent much or any time with her all summer. What should I do?" he asks. What kind of brother is he?

"Well Kevin, David and I always hang out together, we find things we have in common and do fun things." I reply.

"What kind of fun things?" he asks.

"We usually go to the park, get lunch, attend carnivals, go to the beach and a lot of other things. You and Vanessa should hang out with us more." I suggest.

"Thanks Tris. I'm a terrible brother."

"Well I mean you should spend more time with her, I guess she needs someone to help her in life, not just friends. Sometimes you need older brothers for more personal things." I say. He nods. I see that everyone else has finally finished their laps, so I join Christina and Vanessa.

"What was that all about?" Vanessa asks.

"Well, your brother just asked for some advice about you." I reply.

"What about me?" she asks.

"All good things. He just wanted some suggestions on how to build a stronger bond with you like David, Kevin and I do." I say.

"Oh." is all she says. Four and Kevin signal us to listen as they give instructions.


	4. Bball and Homeroom

**Four POV**

Tris seems like a cool girl, she's different than the others, but in a good way. Kevin blows the whistle and I see Tris sitting with Vanessa. I walk over to Kevin.

"Today we are going to play basketball, the team captains are Kevin and I." I say. I would love to choose Tris, but Kevin's obviously going to choose her. He told me about his one on one basketball games and Tris' mad skills.

"You choose first." Kevin tells me. Hmmm... should I choose Vanessa? Eh!

"Uriah." I shout.

"Tris." Kevin states the obvious.

"Will." Why am I choosing boys?

"Picking all the boys huh?" Kevin asks.

"Might as well just be girls V.S boys." he says.

"Vanessa." he shouts.

"Peter." I say.

"Christina." he says.

"Brian."

"Marlene." he calls.

"David."

"Shauna." he says last.

"My crew over here and Four's crew over there." he instructs pointing at the opposite sides of the gym.

**Tris POV**

I'm not surprised that I'm on Kevin's team, but I still don't think it's fair that it's girls versus boys.

"Kevin, it's not fair, Four gets all the guys." I whine.

"It's fine. We'll beat them. Girls can do anything right?" he shouts with pride.

"Ya!" we all shout.

"Okay. Tris is the shooting guard, Vanessa is the point guard, Marlene is playing centre, Shauna is small forward, and Christina is playing power forward. Alright let's do this people!" he says.

The five of us quickly take our positions, Marlene playing the jump ball.

Marlene catches the jump ball and passes to me. She dribbles down to the key as I wait for her. She chest passes to me and I make a basket.

Shauna, Marlene and Christina defend at the centre line while Vanessa and I guard the net. Peter chest passes to Drew but I intercept. I start dribbling fast down the court and make a layup. My team cheers and Kevin is jumping up and down too excitedly. Gosh he is soo embarassing me right now.

* * *

At the end of the game we win 22- 14. Kevin was right, girls can do anything. "Good game girls." Kevin shouts, as he gives us each a high five, but instead of a high five, I receive a bear hug. "Kevin get off me." I say.

"You're right I should, you sweat like a pig." he teases.

"Shut up, we beat David with no surprise." I say, Kevin gives a small chuckle as David walks by.

"I heard that guys." he shouts. We laugh louder.

"Kevin, I have home room now. Talk to you later." I say, retrieving my gym bag and back pack.

"Wait, you said your homeroom teacher is Zeke Pendrad." he says.

"Yea." I reply.

"I'm so coming." he says.

"Whatever." I respond.

He follows me to homeroom and I don't even bother changing. I sit down next to David as Kevin gives Zeke a friendly man hug. No one else is here yet, their probably changing.

"What is Kev doing here?" David asks.

"He wanted to reunite with his best bud again." I say.

"Zeke Pendrad?"

"Yep." I respond. I can hear Kevin's conversation.

"Hey Kev. Long time no see. I heard you're the new gym teacher." Zeke says.

"Yup and my two sibs are in your homeroom." Kevin says pointing at David and I. We give them a sly smile and wave. Kevin comes over with Zeke and says. "This is Tris." pointing at me. "And this is David." he says pointing at David.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm looking forward to an exciting year." he says. That's when I take a good long look at him, he's Uriah's brother. How could I not know that. Well I guess Uriah and I were never close, we barely talk.

"Same! Are you Uriah's brother?" I ask.

"Yup! That idiotic goof is my lil bro." he says. We all laugh.

Uriah, Christina, Mar and Vanessa walk in and sit with us. "Oh, there he is." Zeke says stating the obvious.

"Hi to you too brotha." Uri replies.

"Well, I got to go talk to Four. See ya after school sibs." Kevin says casually. He always attempts to play it cool. Kevin leaves the room and Zeke goes to the front to introduce him self.

"Uriah, you never told me you had an older brother." I say.

"Oh ya, I do. You never asked." he replies.

I notice that everyone else is here and Zeke begins. "Hello fellas, welcome to homeroom. I am Zeke Pendrad." Zeke says. I see the resemblance between Zeke and Uriah now.

"In my homeroom, you can do whatever you want. I am awesome." he states. The whole class laughs. At least this will be my favourite periods.

Christina and I open our laptops and do some online shopping. First we look at Forever 21, one of my most favourite stores.

"Oo, I like this one." she says while pointing at a peach chiffon high low skirt. "OMG, that's so pretty, you have to get that." I say in a girly tone.

"I like this one, what do you think?" I ask, pointing to a crop knit top in black. "Yes! Get it, it will look so good on you." she squeals.

"Oh my god Christina. My ears are loosing hearing." David complains. Chris and I laugh.

"Want to go shopping tomorrow after school?" Chris asks.

"Yes!" I reply.

"Are you trying for cheer tomorrow morning?" Vanessa asks.

"Obviously. Are you?" I ask.

"Yup." she replies.

The dismissal bell rings, and we pack our things and walk to our lockers.


	5. Feelings

**Kevin POV**

The dismissal bell rings and I leave the staff room to meet David and Tris at their lockers. Just as I am about to leave, Angela 'accidentally' bumps into me, causing me to stumble.

"Oh, sorry." she says attempting to shove her tits in my face.

"What do you want?" I ask sternly.

"You." she replies, wrapping her arms around my neck. She slowly brings my head down to hers, and before I can digest what is going on, her lips are on mine. It feels good to have someones lips on mine again. I haven't had a girl friend in a while, but I hate girls who throw their selves onto me. I immediately push her off me and walk out of the staff room. "Call me." I hear her say, but I ignore her.

I speed walk to Tris' locker, fast enough so Angela won't follow. I reach Tris' locker and I am greeted by David.

"Where's Tris?" I ask.

"She went to talk to Christina about Cheer tryouts. She should be back soon. What took you so long?" he replies.

"Ok. Well, Angela threw herself at me and started kissing me." I say.

"Wow, first day and you've already got girls at you." he responds.

"Yea, whatever. Angela is one of those sluts." I add, as I smack his head.

"Ouch. I heard what you did to Lauren and Molly by the way." he says.

"Yup, they were being slutty bitches, so I sent them to Jeanine's office." I say.

"Smart move bro. They were bothering Tris this morning, they really got on her nerves." he says.

"Well, i'm glad Tris stayed calm and didn't get in trouble. You missed the whole scene that happened before you got to gym. She was swearing at them. It was pretty amusing to watch actually." I explain.

David chuckles and I see Tris return. "Move." she says, pushing me away from her locker.

"Woah there sissy, what's with the attitude?" I tease.

"Don't call me sissy, and you were blocking my locker." she responds.

She grabs her bags, and we head out to my car. "By the way, Vanessa and Brian are coming over at 4:30to work on our project, and I think Four said he was coming too." Tris says.

"Awesome! I heard you're trying out for cheer tomorrow morning. Want a ride?" I ask.

"Nah, i'm just gonna bike." she says.

"Alright." I reply.

I park the car in the garage, mom and dad are still not home.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Tris yells, running to her room.

"Like we'll need you." David mutters. I laugh.

"So, Four is coming over. I think we should spend some guy time and play video games." I suggest.

"Sure."

"Wanna play a little one on one bball?" I ask.

"Yea, let me get changed." he says. I nod and we both head upstairs to change.

I change into basketball shorts and I decide to go shirtless, just incase some of the ladies next door catch a glimpse of me. I must say I am a player. When I was in high school, I hooked up with a lot of girls.

There is a knock on my door. "Ready Kev?" David asks.

"Yep." I reply.

"Tris, we're going outside to play some bball." I yell.

"Okay!" she shouts back.

David and I head to our basketball court. Basketball has always been our family sport. I am the athletic and hot one in the family, David is the hot, athletic and smart one in the family, and Tris is the energetic, athletic and obviously pretty one in the family. But I win for hotness and awesomeness.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Since David and Kevin are outside, I decided to take a shower. I change into a blue crop top and white shorts. Then I hear the door bell ring. I run down the stairs to greet Vanessa.

"Hey Tris." Vanessa greets.

"Hello!" I respond. I see Four trailing behind Vanessa.

I let the two of them in and lead them to the living room. "Kevin and David are outside on the basketball court." I tell Four pointing at the two small figures outside the window. He nods and grabs his shoes and walks out the back door.

"Your house is so cool." Vanessa exclaims.

"Thanks." I say chuckling.

"We should wait for Bri." I suggest. She nods.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure. Do you have any junk?" she asks.

"Tons. When you live with two boys, that's all you eat." I explain showing her our large pantry of chips and what not. She giggles.

"So, are you ready for cheer tryouts tomorrow?" I ask.

"Ya. Just nervous I guess." she replies.

"Don't worry, i'm sure you'll do fine." I say encouragingly with a smile.

"Want to go outside? We can watch our brothers play basketball." I ask.

"Sure." she says.

I show her the way to the basketball court, my mouth drops when I my shirtless brothers and most importantly, a shirtless Four. Vanessa must notice my gawking because she says "I know, everyone gives that look when they see his abs. I must say your brothers too." she says, and I laugh.

We sit on the patio chairs, while watching the game. It's almost 4:30 so Brian should be here soon.

"Can you text Brian and tell him to hurry." I say.

"Yeah, he's always late."

We continue to watch the boys until I hear a car on the drive way. "I think Bri's here." I say. She nods, and follows me to the front door.

"Hey Bri." I say, when I open the door.

"Hey, sorry i'm late."

"It's alright." I respond.


	6. Surprise!

"Let's go upstairs." I request, talking Vanessa and Brian to my room.

We sit around my desk, and we get our laptops out.

"I think we should do a slide show presentation. Like put some demographics, images, and graphs on the slides and then we could say somethings about each slide." Brian suggests.

"Sure. I found this website on HDI's, it has a lot of useful information. I'll start the google presentation." I say as I send the link to them.

We work efficiently for an hour, until we hear the boys come back into the house.

"Ok, let's take a break. We can finish the slides tomorrow in class." I say.

I take them downstairs to the kitchen where we meet the guys. "I gotta go. See you guys at school." Brian says.

"Bye." Vanessa and I reply.

I go to the pantry and grab some snacks for the boys. There probably hungry, and they haven't put their shirts back on yet. I walk back in with junk and drinks, and we sit in front of the T.V. I through the junk and drinks at the boys and sit down on the sofa next to Vanessa.

"Thanks sis!" David says.

"No problamo." I respond. Kevin turns on the T.V and the boys focus on the basketball game, Chicago Bulls V.S Miami Heat. Obviously I cheer for Miami heat, because we live in Miami. I take the time and look at all the boys' abs. They all have perfect figures and muscles, wonder why so many girls hit on them. Kevin is a natural sports jock and David is a life guard.

"Hey, Vanessa do you need a ride tomorrow?" Kevin asks.

"Umm, sure but I have cheer tomorrow morning." she replies. Great Kevin, just great. Kevin grins at me.

"I'm biking to school tomorrow, if you want to join me." I say.

"Ya that would be great thanks." she responds. I smile greatly and smirk at Kevin.

"So who won the game?" I ask the boys.

"Me obviously." Kevin says.

"NO! David and I beat him 48-26, fair and square." Four argues.

"That's not fair and square, because it was 2 against 1." Kevin yells. Oh Boy.

"Nice work Four!" I congratulate, giving Four a high five. He accepts."

'Huh, Whatever." Kevin says annoyed.

The boys stuff their faces with chips and chug their drinks.

"You guys gonna stay for dinner?" David asks.

"Um, I don't know. Vanessa?" Four says. Vanessa shrugs.

"Sure." Four responds.

Mom and Dad come through the side door with groceries. "Hey kids, how was your day." mom asks.

"Great!" I say. She puts down the groceries and eyes Four and Vanessa.

"Well hello there, you must be their friends." she adds politely.

"Yup. Mom, this is Four my best bud from college, and his sister Vanessa, which Tris knows from camp. Vanessa goes to Javelint Heights and Four is the other gym teacher." Kevin explains.

"Nice to finally meet you." my mom says. Just then my dad walks in with a box.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"Well since you ask, I guess I can't keep a secret anymore." he says glancing at Kevin and David. "Your brothers requested to get you something special for you and the family for your birthday." he adds. Oh ya my birthday is tomorrow, I'm so excited. I'm so anxious to know what's in that box.

"So what is it?" I ask my brothers. I look at Four and Vanessa and I see them smiling.

Kevin grabs the box from dad and comes to sit next to me. "Well your birthday is tomorrow." he says. "Ugh just tell me already, haven't you tortured me enough." I ask. He chuckles, "Okay fine."

David comes beside me and Kevin hands me the box. "Happy Early Birthday Sis." they both shout. I slowly open the box and I feel tears struggling to come out. I gasp in shock. "Oh my god, no way!" I squeal. They got me a puppy, about 1 month old. It's a maltese, white and fluffy.

I jump on Kevin and David, giving them a big bone crushing hug. "I'm glad you like it." David says.

"Like it? I love it!" I shout. "Thank you so much. I love you guys!" I add. My brothers smile like idiots. "What are you going to name it?" Vanessa asks.

"What gender is it?" I ask. "A boy." Kevin responds.

"Umm Boomer." I say proudly.

"I love it." David says.

"He's got swag." Kevin says. We all laugh.

"We are trusting you and the boys to take good care of it, be responsible." dad says.

"Yes dad." we say in unison.

While the boys finish watching the game, Vanessa and I play with Boomer. He's so cute, he's whipping his little tail back and forth. Once the boys are done watching, we decide to go to Pet Smart to buy things for Boomer.

"Mom, we're going to Pet Smart." I yell. "Okay, dinner will be ready when you guys get back so don't leave for a long time." she yells back.

"Okay!" I say

We walk to Kevin's car with Boomer in my hands. Kevin let's me sit in the front for once. Finally. "Just make sure he doesn't make a mess in the car." he says.

"I thought you said he was trained." I say.

"Ya, he is." he replies, but I'm not sure I believe him.

I cuddle with Boomer, keeping him warm. "Hey there little guy." Kevin says.

"Don't come near Boomer you monster." I tease.

"Hey! I'm no monster. I'm so awesome." he states randomly, causing the car to erupt in laughter.

Once we get to the plaza, Kevin parks the car, and we walk in the store, with an excited Boomer.

"Hey boy, you excited to do some shopping?" I ask.

"You know he doesn't understand you right?" David says. "Shut." I respond, flicking him in the head, causing him to ow in pain.

Kevin and I go to the dog leashes, while David, Vanessa and Four look for dog food.

"How about this one." Kev asks, holding up a chain leash. "No, Boomer is not punk, he doesn't need bling." I respond. He pouts and I shove his head.

"How about this one?" I ask, holding up a baby blue leash with bones on it. "Perfect!" Kevin responds.

I find 2 more leashes, one plain lime green and the other one is black with smiley faces. I find the appropriate size and give it to Kevin to hold. Next we look for some warm clothing. Boomer may be a puppy but he's still in between small and medium sized. We end up finding a rain coat, a vest and a sweat shirt. We also find a couple of chew toys, a ball and a squeaky toy. We meet up with the others at the register. We end up buying the toys, leashes, clothing and puppy food.

Kevin pays for the stuff, and the lady about Kevin and Four's age, winks at the boys and I see her card in Kevin's receipt. We carry the bag of items and head back to the car. Kevin throws the card in the garbage, and David asks "Giving up on her already? Come on man!"

"Shut up Dave, I hate slutty whores who try to flirt. I have no interest!" Kevin responds. Vanessa and I can't help but laugh.

Kevin turns on the radio, and the car vibrates as we drive through the streets. "-tonight is the moment, so we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us." Kevin sings. I take a video on snap chat and send it to my friends. This is gonna get a lot of views I hope.

"Kev, Tris just snap chatted a video of you singing Can't Hold Us." David blurts. I laugh nervously. I shoot David the death glare and he shrugs. Payback is going his way.

Kevin's eyes go wide "You what?"

"Haha, it's not as embarrassing as the other video I took at lunch." I say.

"I hate you right now you know. I am holding the urge to tickle you because you are holding a little, cute, adorable puppy." Kevin says with a fake smile.

He parks the car in the garage, and we bring the stuff we brought into the house.

"Hey kids, dinner is being served." mom says.

We all sit around the table and eat. "Mom, Tris video taped me singing. That's embarrassing, she should be punished." Kevin says in a baby voice while pouting. I just smile innocently.

"Sorry Hun, can't do anything about it." mom says. Yes! Girl power right there! Oh ya!

Kevin glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him. "Ily bro." I say, forming a heart with my hands.

"Sure thing sugar." Kevin says.

"Eww, don't call me that. Gross brotha!" I reply. He chuckles and gives me a hug. "Aww." I hear the others say.

"Um, I feel kinda left out guys." David says in a sarcastic hurt voice.

"Haha, get out of my face." Kevin teases.

"Fine, be that way. Four will be my brother right Four?" David asks.

"Sorry bro, I've got my favourite sib right here." Four responds, giving Vanessa a tight hug.

"Awww." Kevin and I coo.

"Ouch Four, I got rejected twice. What a pain!" David exclaims. We laugh. Mom just shakes her head like we're immature teenagers. Which we are.

"Who knew Four had a soft side." Kevin teases.

"Shut up!" Four snaps.


	7. Payback

**Tris POV**

"Shut up!" Four snaps. We all laugh and dad goes upstairs.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know how long we can stay, we should probably go soon." Four replies.

"Okay man, maybe another time." Kev says.

"Sure." Four says.

We finish our food and put our dishes in the dish washer.

"Thanks for the dinner and eventful stay." Vanessa says.

"No problem, you're welcome anytime." David says.

We lead Four and Vanessa to the door. I hadn't spent a lot of time with Four, I was too caught up with our dog.

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" I say enthusiastically.

Four smiles, "Can't wait!"

I smile in return as I shut the door. I hear the sound of the engine getting softer each time. I rejoin my mom and brothers in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." I say, making my way upstairs.

"Goodnight sweetie!" mom says.

I jump on my bed and change into my pajamas. I set my alarm clock. I'm feeling excited to see Four again, I hope he feels the same. Just the thought of him gives me butterflies.

* * *

**Kevin POV**

I wake up to the sound of the shower. I hate how David and I have to share a room, why doesn't Tris. It's just not fair. I'm older! The water stops and I walk to the joint bathroom and brush my teeth.

I change into a red t-shirt and black basketball shorts, I pair it with some sperrys. After I'm done, I pack my bag and wake up Tris.

"Morning bro!" David greets.

"Right back at ya!" I reply. I barge into Tris' room where she is sleeping like a baby. At least I think she's sleeping. The next thing I know, a pillow comes chucking right at me.

"Woah, woah, woah. What was that for?" I shout. Tris just giggles in bed, and David runs in.

"I heard something and didn't want to miss the action." David exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Come on sissy, it's the second day of school! Get up!" I yell.

"Keep it down." dad yells.

"Sorry!" I shout down the hall.

Tris slowly gets up and goes to the bathroom. "We'll meet you down stairs in 10." I say.

I hear her mumble an ok, and David and I go to the kitchen. I decide to get my own breakfast, because of the muffin incident yesterday.

"I say we should get her back for yesterday." David suggests.

"I must say, I love your evil side. I'm proud of you bro!" I say with a grin.

"Thanks man! Let's do this." he says.

David and I grab lots of food and stuff it in our bags. "So we're going to make her feel bad, because we're going to be eating all this food in her face." David explains.

"Sounds like a plan." I respond.

"Awesome!" he says, and we do a fist pump. We hear Tris coming down the stairs, and David and I stuff the rest of the food quickly into our bags.

Tris wears white frayed shorts, a white sweater, and a top which looks like a bra, apparently it's a pink cropped bustier top that Christina bought her or something. She wears it with white converse and her hair is in a waterfall braid. I must say, Tris is a popular girl at school, not to mention she is way pretty too. Wait what?

"Woah there Trissy, you are not wearing that. That is not appropriate for school." I say, I'm an adult and she is my sister, I have total control over her.

"Come on Kevin, everyone wears them at school." she says pouting.

"Fine!" I give in. "You're gonna be late for cheer tryouts." I add.

"Right!" she says.

We walk to my red vehicle and David grabs the food out of our bags. I pull out of the drive way as David hands me a chocolate croissant.

"Hey David, can I have one?" Tris shouts.

"Nope!" I reply.

"Why not?"

"David and I are just SOOOO hungry." I tease.

"This isn't pay back from yesterday is it?" she asks.

No answer.

"Come on Kevin, you guys got the muffin in the end." Tris pouts.

"You mean David? Cause the last time I checked, I didn't get any." I say sarcastically.

"Ugh, whatever." she responds defeated.

We get to school and drop Tris off. Tris jumps out of the car with David, and I park the car.


	8. Threats

**Kevin POV**

Tris jumps out of the car and I drive to the parking lot.

"So, what ideas do we have planned for Tris' bday party?" David asks.

"I don't know, but we've gotta think fast." I respond.

"Well, I was thinking of a surprise party, like after school, Christina and Vanessa can keep her occupied as we decorate the house and wait for people to arrive."

"That's great. Then we can text them to come home and when she walks through the front door, she'll be soo surprised." I add.

"Sounds like a partay! We need more helpers."

"I'll ask Zeke and Four. We need to meet up at lunch and spare." I say.

"We could go home and start decorating. Order a cake and go to Dollarama to get supplies and decorations." David suggests.

"Okay then, it's set. See ya at lunch." I say. We both climb out of the car and split off on our own ways. I decide to go to the field to watch Tris' tryout, maybe Four is there too. I walk down the hall and pass by Zeke's office, so I decide to tell him about Tris' party.

"Hey man!" I say.

"What's up bro!" Zeke replies giving me a bro handshake.

"Just wanted to ask if you wanted to help David and I with Tris' party planning." I say.

"Sure thing! Partying is my thing!" he replies.

"Good! Meet me at the front at lunch." I say.

"Got it!"

"Bye now!

"See ya!"

I continue down the hall and enter the field. I immediately find Four on the bleachers. I climb up on the bleachers and sit next to him.

"Hey Kev!" he says.

"Hey, just wondering if you wanted to help David and I with party planning for Tris' bday."

"Cool, I can do that!"

"Awesome! Meet me at the front door at lunch." I say.

"K. You came to watch the tryouts?"

"Yup, I know I'm a good brother." I exclaim.

"I know. I haven't been as good as a brother like you have."

"Well, what you're doing right now is the right thing, and I'm sure Vanessa is greatful to have a brother like you." I say.

"Thanks man. Your sister's really good at this cheerleading stuff."

"Yea, she's been doing gymnastics since she became my sister." I reply.

"Cool. She's talented."

"I know she is, she gets her talents from me." I say smiling proudly. Four chuckles.

"Ya, you keep thinking that." he says.

We continue watching the tryouts. They start tumbling and I watch Tris intently.

She does a back hand spring, an aerial, front walk over, front tuck and front hand spring. Four and I stand up and clap loudly enough for the whole field to hear. The sound of our claps echoing in the field. Tris looks up to the bleachers and when she sees us, we smile widely and wave. She waves back. We watch the rest of the girls tumble and then practice is over. Four and I wait in the bleachers for Tris and Vanessa. Molly comes up to Four and leans into him, practically shoving her tits in his face. Gross.

"Hey Four!" Molly says in her seductive voice.

"What do you want?" Four growls.

"Fiesty, I like it." she purs. Eww, if she doesn't shut it, i'm gonna puke. Four turns to shoot me a face of discomfort. I shrug my shoulders in return. Tris and Vanessa make their way up, and Tris rolls her eyes at the sight of Molly.

"Oh look, it's the short little scum." Molly says.

"Save it ass hole." Tris spits.

"Why don't you back off bitch, and give Four and I some alone time. Or are you just jealous of me stealing your dream boyfriend." Molly says. Tris blushes a little. Vanessa holds Tris back, and she relaxes.

"Backing off already huh? Just as a stiff as I thought." Molly speaks.

"Molly that's enough, get your fat ass away from us, no one is interested in you, not now and never will be." I say.

"Wow, silent aren't you Tris. Can't handle it yourself? You too chicken? Need your big brother to do your work?"

Before I can respond, Vanessa punches her in the jaw. "Fuck you!" she growls. She storms off with that big ass of hers.

"Nice work sis!" Four exclaims, going into a bear hug with Vanessa.

"I need to grab my stuff, catch up with you guys later." Tris says.

"Hey Vanessa, today's Tris' birthday and I waas wondering if you'd want to help. Keep her occupied after school and I will text you when to come over." I say.

"Sure thing. Tris was complaining how she thought you and David forgot her birthday since you guys didn't say happy birthday to her." she responds. My heart drops. Tris really thinks that? She's right, I didn't say Happy Birthday. What kind of brother am I?

"Shit. I did forget." I swear. Four pats my back.

"I'm sure tonight will make up for it." Four reassures me. Vanessa nods reluctantly. I smile in return.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

**Tris POV**

It's now last period. I have gym with Four and Kevin. I remember this morning, when Molly threatened me for liking Four. I hope he didn't notice me blush. I guess I have feelings for him. Vanessa and I walk to the gym, where I meet Lauren and Molly's gaze. Oh shit, this ain't gonna be pretty. "I know." Vanessa replies.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I ask.

"Yup." she responds.

Molly wears a curious grin, "She's probably thinking of more threats." Vanessa says. I nod, not saying anything.

"Hey what's wrong?" Four asks me. I jump surprised and he chuckles.

"Oh gosh Four, you scared me!" I yell, slapping his chest.

"Sorry. I-u-ummm...thanks for this morning." he says. My heart melts at his words.

"Ha, no prob." I respond. We stare into each others eyes for what feels like minutes, until we hear someone clear their throat. Four and I turn to the sound and see Kevin and Vanessa smirking.

"What?" we say in unison.

"Ehh, nothing." Kevin says. He looks suspicious, what is he hiding?


	9. Party

**Tris POV**

"Alright! Today we are running the 1 mile. You are going to be timed. The top 10 students will compete for the Javelint High 1 Mile Cup." Kevin announces. I've ran a couple miles before and I've been on the track team since junior high. I can handle this.

"Line up!" Kevin shouts. We all rush out the door and line up at the front of the school. The route for the mile is around the neighbour hood. We line up in a horizontal line, toes behind the edge of the road.

"Ready, get set, GO!" Four yells and blows his whistle. I start at a fast jog and pace myself. Molly and Lauren are behind me already loosing air. I start to run when I hear elephant feet from behind. I'm half way, when someone knocks my feet from under me and I fall into a bush. "Ouch!" I mumble.

"Move it bitch!" Lauren shouts. That slut, I knew it was her. Molly and Lauren are now ahead of me, but the others are still far behind. I get up ignoring the pain, and I run a light sprint. I am now a couple feet away from them, and I see the finish line. I break into a full sprint to the finish line, Molly must hear because soon Lauren and her start sprinting, but I beat them to the finish.

"Time!" Kevin shouts, giving me a high five. David finishes a couple seconds after them.

"Ugh, that's not fair! She cheated!" Lauren growls.

"How?" Four asks.

"She pushed me on the floor." she replies. I gasp. How dare she.

"Are you kidding me? You guys knocked me to the ground." I say pointing at them.

"Is it true Tris?" Four asks. I nod. The other runners are finishing and gathering around.

"You don't have proof so you're a big fat liar." Molly says.

"Look at this!" I shout, I hold up my knee which has scrapes and blood, for everyone to see. I hear Kevin gasp.

"Molly, Lauren, Principles office now." Four shouts. The others look scared, David and I smirk at them.

"You will pay for this!" Molly shouts. I roll my eyes , and Four and David come to me.

"Are you alright Tris?" Four asks. He actually cares. Vanessa makes her way to join us.

"Ya I'm fine." I reply.

"Oh my gosh Tris! I'm so sorry." Vanessa proclaims. I'm so confused.

"It's not your fault, i'm feeling fine." I say. The rest of the students finish, and we head back inside.

"Okay, the list of the top ten students will be posted tomorrow. Class dismissed!" Four says. Everyone leaves and I head into the change room to grab my bags. Everyone had already left. Why is everyone gone so fast?

"Hey Tris." Four calls.

"Yea?"

"I got you a bandaid for your knee." he says.

"Thanks. But I don't need it."

"Yes you do, it's bleeding!" he replies.

"Fine." I say, loosing the argument. He peels the wrapper off the bandaid and applies it to my scrape.

"Thanks." I say. I leave the gym and head to my locker.

"Hey Tris, wanna go to the mall?" Vanessa asks.

"Sure. But I shouldn't get home too late." I respond.

"Don't worry." she says with a grin. What?

**Zeke POV**

The bell rings and classes are dismissed. I grab my bag and run to the front door. I'm excited to help with Tris' party, I'm all about parties.

"Hey man!" I shout.

"Hey." I see that Brian, Christina, Four and David are here as well.

"Let's get this rolling." David chants. We head out to our cars and drive to Dollarama.

**Vanessa POV**

Since Kevin told me to distract Tris until he texts me, I decided that Tris and I should go shopping. She needs something special to wear tonight, and I want to buy it for her. A birthday present from me for her. We drive to the mall and hit the shops.

First, we go to Forever 21. "OMG, gotta get this." Tris squeals, holding up a beige knit beach top.

"Tots gorg!" I reply. We grab things from numerous racks, and try them on.

She ends up buying the beige knit beach top, coral shorts, a floral high low skirt, and a graphic tee. I buy a matching graphic tee, black leggings, coral chiffon blouse, and a cropped sweatshirt.

Next, I pull Tris into a dress shop. "I don't need a dress." she whines.

"I'm going to buy you a dress for your birthday and you're going to wear it tonight." I demand.

"B-b-but, there's no party tonight." she says.

"So, you're coming to my place before you go home, and I want to see you wear it." I reply.

"Fine." she gives in.

We look at different dresses, too many, and non of them suit Tris. I decide to look at the Sherri Hill dresses, they're expensive, but they're beautiful, and I get a discount.

"You should wear this!" Tris yells, holding up a Sherri Hill long light purple strapless prom dress with rhinestones. I admit, it is pretty.

"I love it!" I say.

I quickly find a light blue strapless short prom dress with rhinestones and show her. "Likey?" I ask. She nods. We head to the change rooms and try them on.

"Pretty!" she says, "But I can't afford it", she adds.

"It's on me Tris, Happy Birthday. I get a discount here." I tell her.

"OMG THANKS YOU'RE THE BEST!" she yells. I go to the counter and pay for the dresses.

"Let's get shoes!" I shout. We go to nine west and try on different shoes. I find a pair of silver stilettos with light purple rhinestones on it. I quickly find my size and try them on. "You look amazing." Tris squeals. "Thanks!" I respond.

We end up buying my silver stilettos with purple rhinestones, and Tris' stilettos with light blue rhinestones on them. We pay for our own shoes and leave the mall.

We bring our bags to her car, and she drives us to my house.

**Tris POV**

So far, I had a really good day. I'm really glad Vanessa took me shopping. I'm excited to wear my dress tonight but there's no occasion. I drive us to her house, and we put on our dresses and stilettos, apply some makeup and leave her house.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"Can't say." she responds. Ugh, I hate surprises.

She drives my car and takes a very familiar route. My house?

"Why are we going to my house?" I ask. No answer.

There are a lot of cars on our street. Maybe the neighbours are having a party. Vanessa parks the car on my drive way, and we climb out of the car. She takes my hand and we head to the front door. "Ready?" she asks. Wait, ready for what?

She opens the door, then the lights flicker on. "SURPRISE!" everyone shouts. What? A party for me? OMG I'm going to cry.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone cheers.

"OMG Thank you so much!" I shout. Fighting back my happy tears to not ruin my makeup. The house is well decorated, everyone is in formal dress code.

"Happy Birthday sis." David says, hugging me.

"Did you do all of this?" I ask.

"Kevin and I planned it, and some of our friends helped." he explains. Kevin comes over with Zeke, Four, Christina and Brian.

"Happy Birthday Tris!" Christina yells.

"Thanks!" I say.

"Thank you so much guys, this means so much!" I say.

"Thank your brothers." Zeke says, "They planned all of it." he adds.

I smile widely, and give Kevin and David a bear hug.

"You look great Tris, did Vanessa take you shopping?" Kevin asks.

"Yup! This is the best day of my life." I say. He laughs.

"Let's get this party started!" Zeke yells, blasting the music.

Everyone starts dancing, and Vanessa and I talk on the couch.

"Thanks so much again!" I say to Vanessa.

"No problem, that's what Best friends do." she says. We hug for minutes until David comes over. He's gawking at Vanessa. "Hey David." I say, trying to steer him away from embarrassment.

"Hey. U-um, Vanessa, would you like to dance?" he stutters. Vanessa looks at me and I nod. "You look good." I hear David say as they head to the dance floor.

My view is blocked by a muscular guy. I look up and see those beautiful blue eyes. "Oh hey Four." I greet.

"Hey, you look hot tonight." he says. He blushes a bit, realizing what he said. He's holding a beer, so he's probably drunk.

"Thanks! You should thank Vanessa, she did all of this." I say.

**Four POV**

I see Tris sitting alone on the couch. She's staring at David and Vanessa. Woah wait, David and Vanessa? Tris looks good tonight, her dress looks amazing on her.

"Oh hey Four." she greets.

"Hey, you look hot tonight." I say. Wait what? I blush slightly.

"Thanks! You should thank Vanessa, she did all of this." she says. I will infact. I feel dizzy, oh I'm drinking that's why.

"Want a drink?" I ask.

"Sure." she responds. I take her hand and steer her to the table with beer and alcohol. She takes a beer and drinks it.

"So how's life." I ask. What kind of question is that Buffoon?

"Great!" She says.

Some one by accident bumps into her, and her body collides with mine.

"Sorry." she says, moving inches away. I suddenly miss her body heat, that was keeping me warm, seconds ago.

"It's fine." I respond. I can feel the tension in the air. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" my brain says. What if she thinks I'm a freak.

I lean in, so our faces are inches apart. she leans in more, and I lean again, closing the space between us. My lips collide with hers, and we kiss, she kisses back and I deepen it. "You owe me 10 bucks David." a voice says. Tris breaks the kiss, and looks as confused as I am. I turn around and see Kevin smirking.

"I knew it." he mouths at me. I roll my eyes. David stumbles over with Vanessa, holding 10 bucks. Vanessa winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, I-II" I start, scratching the back of my neck.

"It's fine, you probably have a girlfriend." she says, walking away. Wait!

"Wait Tris!" I grab her wrist and look her in the eyes. "I don't have a girlfriend, I like you." I continue. There I said it. I see a smile appear on her face, and she leans in to give me a kiss.


	10. Love Is In The Air

**Tris POV**

Four gives me a long kiss and I see feel him smile widely. I can't believe Four doesn't have a girlfriend, he's too hot. Black suits him well. I can't believe Kevin and David made a bet on us.

"So Vanessa and David are together now?" I say.

"Yup, seems that way. I've never imagined them together, but they're cute together. I guess I kind of suspected Vanessa, she seemed different lately." he says.

"Ya, I mean David never really dated anyone." I reply.

"Hey Tris!" I hear Kevin shout.

"Yes?" I say, turning around.

"Boomer misses you." he says, bringing Boomer to me. I take him from Kevin and cuddle with him on the couch.

"Aww, he's so cute." Four says, joining me on the couch and putting his arm around me. I snuggle into him.

* * *

We sit on the couch for hours, playing with Boomer, until Zeke calls all our close friends to the living room to open presents. Four and I join everyone else on the floor, and I give him Boomer to cuddle.

"Okay, open mine first." Christina shouts, holding up a medium sized pink bag. I grab it from her and peer through the tissue paper. I'm surprised to see a set of mix and match bra and panties. I blush and mumble a thanks, putting the bag away embarrassed.

"Oh come on, what did she get you?" David asks.

I just laugh and shake my head.

"It can't be that bad." Kevin says. He takes the bag from behind me and pulls out the items. Everyone laughs and I turn red.

"I take that back." Kevin says immediately.

"What? A woman needs Lingerie." Christina explains.

"Ya, ya. Thanks Chris." I say.

"No prob, never know when you-" she starts but I cut her off. "Next present." I command.

"Oooh, open ours." Uriah says. This should be interesting, knowing it's Zeke and Uriah, it better be appropriate.

They pass me a large box in blue. "I hope you like it." Zeke says. I open up the box and see a new printed drawstring back pack from garage, and 2 iPhone cases. One in light blue that says 'Summah 4Evah' and another in black with an aztec pattern in pink and white.

"Omg thanks!" I squeal, and give them a bear hug. "I knew you'd like it." Uriah says.

"Here's mine." Vanessa says, bringing me a big yellow bag.

"You already got me stuff remember?" I say.

"This is...extra. Hope you like it!" she responds.

I open the bag and see 3 smaller bags. I open the first bag from Urban Planet, and see a white muscle tee that says 'I'm with this' and an arrow is pointing to the left. I think it's cute and I love it. I open the second bag, which contains 3 scrunchies from American Apparel. All bright colors just like me. Florescent blue, pink, and yellow. I open the last bag which reveals a petit floral sundress. I gasp. "You. Are. The. Best!" I practically yell. She smiles and mouths a 'you're welcome!'

"I got you something special." Four speaks, putting down Boomer. Kevin hands him a blue velvet box. I eye Vanessa, who just smirks and winks at me. What?

Four opens the box for me to see, and I gasp at the sight. The box holds a silver necklace with a heart charm locket that says 'Remember me'. I open the locket and there is no picture, but soon there will be.

"Thanks so much. I love it!" I exclaim. He smiles, and I give him a passionate kiss, earning a gasp from Christina. We stop. "What?" we ask.

"You never told me. You have a lot to explain." she shouts. I mouth a later to her, and she nods.

"Can you put this on for me?" I ask Four. He nods. I pull my hair up so he can clasp the necklace. It's beautiful, very elegant and special, like me.

Everyone starts to get up, but David yells "Wait guys, we have one more gift for our special sister." but they already got me an early birthday gift.

Kevin brings me a box, and I open it hesitantly. I rip open the box, which appears to be an iPad. "Thanks!" I say, hugging them. "Anything for you." David says.

"So how did you afford this?" I ask.

"What do you mean? I used my money." Kevin responds.

"From where?" I ask.

"The bank obviously. Duh!" he replies. I laugh at his stupidness, and rise from the floor. I grab my presents, and gifts from my friends and guests and bring them to my room. Vanessa grabs my bags from earlier as well. Four comes to join us, and brings Boomer along. We stay upstairs and talk for a long time.

* * *

It's been like 5 hours since I arrived at my party. It's 12:00 am and mom and dad just got home. I'm getting really tired and most people left, just our close friends. I'm so thankful for my brothers for setting this party and making me happy. They are the best brothers anyone could have.

"We should get going." Four says. I nod in understanding, and follow them down stairs.

Zeke and Uriah also leave, so I give them all a big hug.

"Thanks so much for tonight. I had so much fun." I say. I didn't get drunk tonight, but I still drank and I'm dizzy. My heels are killing me.

"Bye Tris, Happy Birthday!" They say, and leave our drive way. I give Four a peck on the lips, and Vanessa, a hug, and they leave as well.

"Where's Christina?" I ask.

"Oh she left an hour ago. It was an emergency or something like that." David says.

"Oh." I reply.

"So you and Vanessa are a thing now?" I ask.

"Ya I guess so. And ya I did like her for a while." he says. Kevin and I give each other a high five.

"That's awesome! You finally found a girl." Kevin says, giving David a bro hug and slap.

The back door opens and Mom and Dad walk in.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie! We have a present for the birthday girl." mom says. She hands me two bags. I open the first one, which contains a sunset printed palm tree bandeau swim suit, with black string bikini bottoms. "Damn." Kevin mutters. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Girls always get the best birthday gifts. Not fair." he says, and I smirk at him. I open the second bag, which holds a collection of Essie nail polish. Different shades of pink, blue and purple.

"Thanks mom and dad!" I say, giving her and dad a hug.

"You look beautiful hun. Was there a party?" she says.

"Thanks, Vanessa picked it out, I had the best day today. And ya, Kevin and David threw me a surprise birthday party. They're the best." I say.

She nods in agreement. "That's great. That explains the mess." Dad replies.

"Sorry, we'll clean up the mess." David offers.

"Nah, don't worry. We'll clean up. You kiddos need to rest. It's been a long night." Dad says.

"K. Thanks!" Kevin says. We head upstairs and go to our rooms. We bid our 'goodnights'.

I close my door and go to my closet. I strip off my dress and hang it in my closet. I slip off my stilettos and place them in my shoe closet. I go to the bathroom and wash off my makeup. Then, I head back to my bed and slip on some shorts and a tank. I fall asleep clutching onto the necklace Four bought me.


End file.
